Regenerated
by Zanthym
Summary: This takes place right after John had woken up for the first time in two years. One Shot? working towards Male Shepard Miranda Lawson


**Mass Effect: Regenerated**

**Description: This story occurs right after the intro of Mass Effect 2. Ashley Williams is alive, Kaiden was sacrificed on Virmire. Wrex was saved. The council is alive. After the intro before Commander Derek Shepard awakes to escape the station.**

-ME:R-

Derek woke up stirring, all of his senses, blurred. His hearing was replaced with a loud ringing noise, which tried to take up residence in his ear. His sense of smell was slightly blocked; he had the heavy smell of cleanliness and the strong aroma of fresh medigel travelling through his nostrils. He could feel his back laid on what he assumed was cold metal pushing up against his skin. But the area where he laid was cold entirely so he couldn't complain about the metal, not that there was anyone to complain to, or so he thought.

Voices lacking clarity made its way past the ringing noise in his ears, he could make out what they were saying but they sounded human, one a man, and the other a women. Derek tried to pry his eyes open but they felt weak, his entire body felt weak, he felt as if he were crippled, unable to move or to make a motion. He remained still and focused on his hearing, trying to make out what they were talking about, or what they are arguing about as he now heard the terms of their conversation.

"-You know I don't think it's...wait Miranda, I think he's waking up!" the male voice exclaimed turning away from the argument they had. So the women he heard was named Miranda, now for the man...

"What? Give him a sedative!" she ordered "he's not ready yet Wilson." Derek had now confirmed that the mans name is Wilson. He needed to open his eyes, he felt so insecure and weak without all of his senses up and running. He tried, forced every muscle in his face to open his eyelids, eventually they did.

His eyelids slowly opened, feeling like they hadn't opened in a lifetime. It was bright like someone was shoving a flashlight in my eye. It began to clear, the brightness dimming but his vision was still a blur, like a man without glasses. His eyes searched to his left he found the movement of the man whom he had assumed was "Wilson".

"Just wait, not yet." Wilson said a little over a whisper. I looked over to him, the mans eyes glued to whatever medical equipment he had before him. He spotted a heart rate monitor beside the man, looking at his own pulse, he found it rather odd. Even though it wasn't the first time he had seen it. Wilson was wearing a rolled up sleeved shirt with a symbol on the side, in an odd yellow shape.

"Wilson, he. Is. not. Ready." said Miranda. Derek's eyes shot to her form, a tall, fit, jet-black haired women stood with her arms crossed looking directly at Wilson. She wore a rather skin tight, black and white uniform bearing the same yellow symbol that Wilson had on his uniform. Derek wouldn't be able to deny the fact that she had beauty, but he had other things to focus on.

That was when the flashes came, the Normandy, the laser, the explosions, Ashley, Joker, the dark deep space, the lack of oxygen, the heated fall, then the darkness. He started breathing heavily, wondering did all the escape pods make it? Did Joker? Did Ashley?

"Damnit Wilson he's heart-rate is spiking, give him the sedative. Now!" Miranda ordered angrily, uncrossing her arms and running to the heart rate monitor, typing rapidly into the terminal in front of her. He could feel his heart pump hard it hurt, pain coursing through his muscles and bones.

"He's not stabilizing!" Wilson exclaimed looking over to Miranda, panicked expression written on his face. Miranda then looked over to me, into my eyes. She walked to my side, my eyes following hers.

"Give him another." she told Wilson rather calmly. Her eyes returned to mine, she took my hand into hers and whispered to me "Comman-Derek, I need you to calm down" her voice, it sounded so soothing, so peaceful. Derek didn't know why but he calmed down, he breathed normally and gripped her hand.

"He's stabilizing" Wilson reported. Wiping the sweat from his forehead "We almost lost him" Miranda smiled at me and said aloud

"But we didn't..." was the last words he heard before he faded back into the darkness.

-ME:R-

"Commander" was the word that shook him from his slumber, it was clear unlike his last encounter with consciousness. He recognized the voice even though it was said over a loudspeaker in the room, Miranda.

"Shepard Wake Up." Derek felt the ground shake beneath him, his head moving side to side. It shot his eyes open as he sat up, he grabbed his jaw with his hand, shaking it to get a feel of his mouth, every muscle of his, aching.

"Shepard get up. This facility is under attack" Miranda said over the loudspeaker, Derek rotating his shoulder cracking it once. The fact that he heard that the facility was under attack caught his attention. For one, he was in a facility, and for what reason was the facility under attack. Where exactly was he? Questions and Questions continued to fill his brain until he finally gave up and figured he might get some answers after he gets out of this facility.

'Well trouble just seems to follow me anywhere' Derek chuckled inwardly. He turned his legs over the platform he was laid on and his legs hung off. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head in attempt to wake himself. He pushed himself off what he had now figured out had been a medical bed. He found his feet weak but standing, it took some time until he found his balance. Looking around the rather spacious medical room. Only one doorway to what he assumed was his only way out.

"Shepard, you need to get out of there. Get your armor from the locker on the left-most part of the room." she informed. Derek's eyes spotted the locker in the corner of the room and immediately approached it. The locker being locked, Derek searched the room to make some fulcrum to open up the locker. He locked onto a leaking pipe on the wall. He placed his foot on the other end of the pipe and yanked on the loose pipe. With a loud clunking noise, the pipe detached itself from the other pipe. Derek walked back over to the locker and figured there was no time to make a fulcrum. He pulled the pipe and swung it as hard as he could at the paneling on the locker. He watched as the glass shattered and the locker door unlocked itself, slowly and weakly swung open before him. But what got his attention were the items that were neatly folded in the locker. New N7 Armor, made to his specifics, his favorite red stripe over his right arm, the N7 symbol on the chest plate.

'How the hell did they get a hold of this-my armor?' Derek thought, grabbing the armor off the shelf. He slipped into his leggings and pushed his arms through the armholes. He felt secure in the defense of his own armor, but there was only one thing he was lacking in the moment... weapons.

"Commander, there should be a pistol in the locker" Miranda said over the loudspeaker. Derek had checked but he doubted himself so he searched the locker once more, checking every dark corner, feeling his way through the locker searching for this pistol Miranda mentioned. But then again, it wasn't there.

"There isn't a pistol in here, Miranda." Derek first words were. He hadn't noticed he called her by her first name, but he left the locker and walked over to the door, which too, was locked.

"What? There should be a-wait a minute. How do you know my name? Never mind, just find a weapon" she said hurriedly on the loudspeaker. Derek smirked and held on to the pipe, he may not have a ranged weapon but he did know how to deal with enemies in Close Quarters Combat. He didn't know it but Miranda was internally laughing at the fact he had a pipe.

Derek approached the door with the pipe, taking in the surroundings he searched for a way to open up the door. He took a look at the oxygen tanks by the door and he had already known what he was going to do with it.

"Commander, you should pro-" Derek took a swing at the tip of the oxygen tank releasing the tap of the tank and Oxygen began to be released from the tip of the tank "Shepard what are you doing?" Miranda asked. Derek ducked behind a few crates and shielded his ears. A loud BOOM! Followed. The fragments of the door lay on the dark flooring. On the other side of where a door used to be, was the dead body of what looked like a scientist, and in his hand was an M-3 Predator, his most favored sidearm. He kneeled down to the scientist, shutting the mans eyes and took the pistol out of his hand. He knocked the thermal clip out of the chamber and picked another thermal clip from the pocket of the scientist's coat. Shoving the thermal clip into the Predator and pulled back the slide. He used his biotics to input warp ammunition into the pistol, now the pistol had a purple holographic glowing bullet along the side of the Predator.

"Smart moves Shepard, proceed through the doorway, there should be a few mechs blocking your pat=h but it shouldn't be anything you cant handle." Miranda had said again over the loudspeaker. Derek figured he'd see if his biotics are still in good shape, he's still an infiltrator with a few upgrades. He pushed himself back upon his feet and slapped the pistol onto his magnetic holster and then he picked up the pipe again. Standing by the door, he pressed the holographic open button and waited. Smirking as he activated his tactical cloak and within the minute he vanished. As the doors slid open, two mechs with their backs turned to the door were behind a barricade that was the only thing blocking him from obliterating the two mechs. Derek vaulted over the barricade with stealth and approached the mech on the right, slapping the pipe on the neck of the mech; he yanked the mech over his shoulder over the barricade. He then switched to the other mech, using the pipe to impale the torso of the mech, sparks flying past his hands. He kicked the legs of the mech until the shattered off, then Derek finished the mech by smashing it on the ground. Two minor explosions quickly filled in the noise of the room.

"Good work Shepard, proceed up the stairway where you will find another room. I'm also detecting life signatures in the room, so watch your fire Shepard." Miranda said calmly, although the background sounded violent.

"Are you okay? I'm hearing gunshots over the loudspeaker." Derek said worriedly. He dropped the pipe and drew his M-3 and ran through the door, sliding into the nearest cover. Hearing the door at the other end of the room open, he had incineration tech ready to go, he popped his head over the cover and threw the beam of heated incineration tech and it swerved straight into the mech, its metal melting slowly but the mech fell to the ground. Shepard ran to the fallen mech ready to proceed to the doorway.

"Shepard, 9 o'clock!" Miranda alerted. Shepard snapped his left, lifting the handgun, he shot five shots into the four mechs that had caught him unaware a moment ago, all rounds being Warp Ammunition, it easily ripped through the armor of the mechs and they all fell to the ground, dropping their weapons and 2 of which exploded. Derek turned on his heel to proceed through the door, a one-way hallway leading to yet another doorway. He stood by the door waiting for Miranda to open the door remotely

"Okay Commander, there should be an Arc Projector in the room just behind this door, this is just a prototype so it not exactly been fully tested in an active environment before." Miranda had informed. This slightly worried her because she knew the chance she was taking by giving him the Arc Projector, it could very well explode in his hands if Derek fired rapidly, the overload in the gun could cause what could be a miniature nuclear blast, but that was the chance she was willing to take to get Shepard out of there, alive.

"What the hell is an Arc Projector?" Derek asked as he entered yet another clean room except with a more scientific touch. There were plenty of equipment on the tables; Derek didn't know which one was the Arc Projector.

"The Arc Projector is like a lightning producing Heavy Weapon which can surely give in a chain reaction when in contact with a live victim. And can easily overload the systems of Synthetics. And its also the gun on the table with the bunch of wires connected to it." she said letting off a few more gunshots. Derek began to worry, but what also worried him was why was he so worried about women he didn't know and had just met. "I can see your concern Shepard, I can handle myself against a few mechs."

Derek grabbed the indicated weapon, ripping off the cables connected to it, creating a few sparks. The weapons was indeed, Heavy, but it did seem rather interesting, the barrel of the weapon was glowing blue when he held the gun, the holographic charge indicator flipping up on the top of the Projector. It was sure an interesting gun, but how to utilize it...

"Shepard, dozen heavy mechs are right behind the next door, use the Arc Projector to clear them out." Miranda acted like a sort of an, 'over watch' for him, she had his back even though she literally didn't have his back.

All he knew was that he needed to get out of the facility and he needed to know what the hell was going on.

_**TBC**_


End file.
